


Oh Blow Me!

by tygermine



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine





	Oh Blow Me!

"Do you trust me?" asked Gabe, slowly winding one of Ryan's rejected scarves around his fingers.

 

Travis lay on the pool table, pinned down by Gabe’s long legs straddling him, the green felt surface starting to make his ass itch. Gabe had a particularly dangerous glint in his eyes. Travis swallowed nervously.

 

"Uh...yeah. I think. I mean...are there sharp instruments involved?"

 

Gabe laughed and shook his head. "Just trust me, fucker."

 

Travis could only nod, adrenaline starting to thrum through his veins as Gabe took the scarf he was playing with, and tied it over Travis's eyes. With a flourish, Gabe used two more scarves (where the fuck had he been hiding those?) and tied Travis's hands to the corner pockets, stretching him out over the table. Travis was nervous as hell, but little Travis couldn't be more excited.

 

Traitorous bastard.

 

Suddenly Gabe's weight disappeared from Travis's chest. He lifted his head as if to look around for the other boy, but the blindfold didn't help his cause.

 

"Gabe?" Travis called "Motherfucker! If you're taking pictures I swear I'll..."

 

"Shut up fuckface." said Gabe suddenly very close by.

 

He felt Gabe open his legs and tried to stop them from shaking ever so slightly in anticipation and a little fear. Ok, so a lot of fear. The snap of a bottle cap made Travis perk up his head.

 

Oh lordi he thought

 

Suddenly, something sticky and cool was spreading itself over his cock.

 

"Uh, Gabe?"

 

"Uh huh?" asked Gabe, his mouth mostly over the head of Travis's cock.

 

"What is that?"

 

"Here, taste." Gabe stuck his finger in Travis's mouth. It was sweet. Very sweet with just traces of cinnamon.

 

"Is that....honey?" asked Travis

 

"Yup." said Gabe, mouth still around Travis's dick, licking at the tip.

 

"Uh, Gabe. I'm allergic to honey." said Travis.

 

"What?" Gabe looked up at Travis. "Are you shitting me?"

 

Travis shook his head.

 

"Don't worry, I'll lick it off." and Gabe ducked down to lick up all the honey covering Travis's now fading hard on. In truth, Travis was more worried about the honey in his mouth than on his cock.

"See, all gone." he said a minute later. "You're not going to, like, swell up, or anything gross, are you?"

 

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

 

Gabe shrugged. "Okay." He lay down next to Travis to wait.

 

"Uh, Gabe."

 

"Yeah, man."

 

"Mind untying me?"

 

"I'm waiting for you to swell up. Either here," he touched Travis's neck. "Or here." His hand moved down to Travis's unfortunately limp dick.

 

"Asshole."

 

"Blow me."


End file.
